The Evil Falls
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: In the summer of 2014, Dipper and Mabel will go back to Gravity Falls for another summer vacation. But when Dipper found a book similar to his number three book called "The Book of the Dead," hell break lose as the Mystery Shack crew are threaten and trapped by evil spirits and demons. It's up to them to fight these evil presents to survive. (GF/Evil Dead fusion).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: From the author who brought you "Tales from the Gravity Falls Fanfiction Horror Stories," "Gravity of the Falls, " and "Plan 9." Present to you, the readers, "The Evil Falls." Based upon Sam Raimi's 1981 film, "The Evil Dead."**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Summer in Gravity Falls

It was the beginning of a summer morning of 2014. Dipper and Mabel Pines were sleeping in the attic, where they slept peacefully as a new summer arose to them. While they haven't awakened from the dawn of the sun, there was a figure that opened the attic door…silently and slowly.

The figure entered the attic and began to walk towards the Pine Twins, darkness falling within the approach of this mysterious figure. As it did, it made its approach towards Dipper.

It was then that the figure stopped when it was next to Dipper's bed. It then leaned to a few inches away from Dipper.

"Dipper…" croaked the unknown figure, as it has an demon-like voice from a evil reaching to Dipper.

Dipper didn't wake up; he was sound asleep.

"Dipper…" moaned the mysterious figure slowly, its voice getting louder.

Again, the boy couldn't hear his name being called.

"…DIPPER!" the figure shouted.

Dipper woke up suddenly in a bus, which was the transportation for them to Gravity Falls. He looked beside him and saw Mabel, who looked worried, but sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness," said Mabel, "I was trying to wake you up. I just wanted to let you know that we're almost there…why are you sweating?"

"Uh…I-I had this strange dream," stuttered Dipper, "We were at the Mystery Shack in the attic where we usually sleep, and there was this voice calling me-"

"Whoa, hold on a minute! Dipper, we haven't even gotten out of the bus yet and you're already having 'strange' dreams?" Mabel giggled, "Oh Dip, you're so weird!"

"Hey, come on! I was just saying I had a strange dream!" Dipper said in defense.

"Yeah, but if I didn't know you, you would always come up some crazy paranormal theory about it!" Mabel said with a sly grin.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Ugh! Seriously, we're almost in Gravity Falls and I just want to relax and enjoy the summer," said Dipper, forgetting the dream for the time being, leaning back in his bus seat, "Man, I can't wait to go out and enjoy the summer season like we did when we were twelve years old." He said with a smile.

"I know!" said Mabel in excitement, "We would solve mysteries, hangout with our good old friends, and have summer romances.

"What?" asked Dipper confused, "You only wanted that summer romance thing."

"Oh contraire, my brother," teased Mabel. "You had a crush on Wendy during the summer."

"Yeah, I remember that," said Dipper, frowning as he had a sad memory of the time he ruined his crush's love life. He sighed, "But that's in the past, and I learn to never expect a girl to like me."

"What!?" exclaimed Mabel in shock, "Dipper, you need a girl to like you! It's part of the romance!"

"Well, I guess I'm just not part of that romance," said Dipper dejectedly.

"Dipper…" Mabel said in sympathy for her brother, "Love will find a way in you. I should know."

Dipper looked up at his sister with a small smile, "Thanks Mabel."

As they finished talking, they look out at the windows and saw destroyed the Gravity Falls' sign that they crashed into while being chased by gnomes that wanted Mabel as their queen.

"Alright kids," said the bus driver, as he opened the bus doors, "Welcome to Gravity Falls! One of the best places in the world to enjoy life."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, because there will be more terrifying chapters of my new story, "The Evil Falls." By the way, a very special thanks to The Samurai Prince to beta this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers to one of the most terrifying story you will ever read in your life. Welcome to "The Evil Falls." Just to let you know, it was edited by The Samurai Prince. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Peeking Through the Mystery Shack

As the bus was driving through the woods, the Mystery Shack was up ahea5d. It hasn't changed pretty much as the sign of the place still said "Mystery Hack." The place though has gotten a little rotten and dirty since they last saw it, a sign saying that it was getting old.

"Alright kids," said the bus driver as the bus stopped in front of the Mystery Shack. "Here's your stop."

The Pine Twins grabbed their stuffed bags and exited the bus. As the bus drove off, the Pine Twins stared at the old shack that they hadn't seen in a good while.

"Wow…can you believe this Dipper?" asked Mabel quietly in awe. "It's been two years since we left…just look at it now."

"Yeah…I know Mabel," said Dipper with a thoughtful nod. "It's been a long while since we left…and now we're back."

They began walking up to the Mystery Shack as the sun was shining in the afternoon sky. When approaching the Mystery Shack, they noticed the windows were all boarded up, the door mat torn apart, and a hanging porch swing banging on the side of the door. It's as if the place was abandoned…

"Whoa…Dipper," said Mabel in a small voice. "What happened here?"

Dipper glanced at the changes of the shack and wondered the same thing, feeling a little uneasy. "I don't know…"

The exterior of the shack looked somewhat uninviting at the moment, making them feel a little bit nervous to go inside. All was quiet around the Mystery Shack…

"Dipper…I'm starting to get worried about this," said Mabel in a slightly anxious tone.

"Hey, don't worry Mabel," said Dipper nervously, chuckling uneasily to his sister. "Maybe Grunkle Stan was too cheap to fix this place up."

As they walked up to the door of the shack, Dipper knocked on the door.

…The door remained unopened…

"Uh…hello?" called out Dipper. "Is anyone there?"

When there wasn't any response, Dipper then turned the doorknob and opened the door. The door wasn't locked, as it opened with a loud creak, the light of the afternoon sun shined into the old tourist trap. The shop stayed the same, but it was even dustier and looked more worn as spider webs were in corners of the walls and counters of the shop.

"H-Hello…?" Dipper called out again as the Pine Twins went in and closed the door.

The twins looked around the old gift shop of the tourist trap, locating anyone that could be inside.

"Wow, Dipper," said Mabel. "Look at this place. It's gotten really old…but it's still filled with summer memories."

"Yeah…" said Dipper as he looked around the shack. "I just hope Grunkle Stan didn't somehow move out. Or else we came here for nothing."

As they continue to walk through the gift shop…a noise. The noise of a moan emerged within the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper! Did you hear that?" asked Mabel in fright as she hid behind her brother.

Dipper gulped. "Y-yeah…I heard that."

"You don't think the Mystery Shack is haunted now, do you?" asked Mabel, now trembling.

"No, don't be ridiculous, Mabel…" said Dipper as his eyes shifted around frantically, "…L-let's check the place out though…"

They exited out of the gift shop and headed to the living room of the shack. Dipper then pulled out a flashlight from his bag to check the premises. It showed that the living room was the same, so it was clear.

"Well, the living room is about the same," confirmed Dipper.

Suddenly, the noise appeared again…it was coming from upstairs. Dipper and Mabel looked up to the noise in surprise.

"Dipper…the noise is coming from upstairs…" said an uneasy Mabel.

Dipper nodded silently. As they started up the stairs, each step creaked beneath their weight. As they reached for the top, Dipper shone the light of the flashlight to the hallway. It was empty.

"It's clear from the hallway." advised Dipper.

"Check further…" warned Mabel before continuing to walk through the hallway.

They walked through the hall, the wallpaper torn up, the floor dusty, and also several deer heads hanging on the wall. They kept walking through the hallway until there was a door several feet away from them that was partly opened.

"Dipper…I'm scared." said Mabel, who was still hiding behind her brother in fear.

"I'm scared too, Mabel." admitted Dipper as they slowly approached the half opened door.

Right as they were near the door, a man emerged from behind it!

Dipper and Mabel screamed! "AAAAAHHH!"

"AAAUUUGGGH!" The man screamed as well. He looked old and only had a wife-beater shirt and blue boxers on. The old man's face shifted to terrified, to shock, and to irritation. It was almost like he didn't expect them coming here.

"Hey, who are you guys!?" yelled the old man who was now glaring at them. "Get out of my house or else I'll call the cops!"

"Grunkle Stan!?" said a shocked Dipper. "Grunkle Stan, calm down! It's us! Dipper and Mabel!"

It only took the old man, whose name was Grunkle Stan, a few seconds to adjust who he was glaring at, before finally recognizing his great niece and nephew.

"Dipper? Mabel?" said Grunkle Stan stunned. "Is…is that you?"

"Yeah Grunkle Stan." said Mabel in a worried tone. "It's us…"

Suddenly, Grunkle Stan hugged them, as if he hadn't seen them a long time. Surprised by the gesture, they slowly hugged him back.

"Oh my God," said Grunkle Stan softly. "It's been so long since I've seen you little rascals."

"We know Grunkle Stan…we know. It has been a long time." said Dipper as they smiled warmly at him once they stopped hugging.

Grunkle Stan smiled warmly at the two. He chuckled and said to them, "Well, alright then! Let me help you take your bags up to your room," said Grunkle Stan as he got their bags and walked them to their room where they used to sleep; the attic.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I hope you like this chapter, because more terror will wait for you guys in the further chapters of "The Evil Falls."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there Gravity Falls Fanfiction readers and writers, and welcome to another horror story of "The Evil Falls." I just want to let you guys know that The Samurai Prince (author of Shine) and I, XxSkullCandyxX, decide to do a contest to see which horror story is better, "Shine" or "The Evil Falls." I hope you guys read and review my story, and check out my other stories I written.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Long Time No Seeing Familiar Faces Pt. 1

The Pine Twins was walking through the hallway as they followed Grunkle Stan to the attic. The way of the attic was getting creeper as they are walking in the path of darkness. In every steps they walked, a shriek appear inbetween from the wooden floor. The afternoon light blocked from the boards on the windows. The Mystery Shack, waredown over the two years, as if it wasn't the same without the Pine Twins, without the mysteries of the Mystery Shack.

"Grunkle Stan," said Mabel as she was looking around the pathway, seeing pictures broken and on the ground. "What happen to the Mystery Shack? Why is it old and dirty? Why is it cold and dusty."

Grunkle Stan stopped as his niece asked the question, as if what happened to the Mystery Shack as effected him in the pass. The pass that dropped his fame and wealth of the his business of the Mystery Shack. It was personal to him, but they need to know the truth.

"Well Mabel, it was another day at the Mystery Shack," said Grunkle Stan as he continue to walk. "I was expected people to come, but people has seen the Mystery Shack too much and too long. I didn't had any tutorial for people to see, so I quit the business. Now the place is just my rotten own house."

"Oh my... I'm sorry to hear that," said Mabel as she was sad for Grunkle Stan to stop the Mystery Shack. "I wish we were here to help."

"What about the others?", asked Dipper. "What happened to Soos and... Wendy?"

Saying her name felt weird to him as he miss her long red hair, her smooth pale skin, and her freckled covered in her pale skin. Believing that in him, he still miss the teenage girl he had his summer crush back two years ago.

"Soos bought his own house and work as a repair man. He lost much of his weight from working out due to his job and turn out to be skinnier. He visit me when he's not working. We always get coffee and talk outside of the shack. He also got a girlfriend. I don't know how, but they will get marry in tomorrow."

"Soos lost weight and getting marry!", said Mabel in surprise. "I'm so happy for him!"

"Now Wendy, I never hear her again the last time I saw her. I heard that she works for the Diner, but I never go there. I never go anywhere, I can't leave here. I need to watch over the place or else thing bad might happen again."

The last sentence made Dipper curious about Grunkle Stan, but he believes that Gideon might get the Mystery Shack again. As they made it to the attic, Grunkle Stan opens the door. The door shrieks as it open widely in the attic. The attic didn't look different, but the wooden floor are dusty, the attic window broke, and the beds are empty and tored. The beds had no cover sheets, pillows, anything that that the beds had, just springs dangling out of the mattress. Grunkle Stan then place their bags to the floor.

"Wow," said Dipper. "It's been a long time since we slept here. Now look at it."

"Yeah," agreed Mabel. "It's old, rusty, and dusty. And the beds aren't fixed."

They walked around the attic, looking around as it brings back their memories. Dipper then looked out the window and saw a car arriving through the massive trees, the brown and dried grass, to the Mystery Shack.

"Grunkle Stan," said Dipper. "There's someone parking in front of the Mystery Shack."

Grunkle Stan walked to the window and saw the car parking in front of the Mystery Shack.

"Oh, that might be Soos," said Grunkle Stan. "He's here to visit me again. He doesn't know you guys are here."

Stan then walk out of the attic as the Pine Twins followed. Soos got out of his car and began to walk to the door. He looks different as he's thinner, wearing blues jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt and black boots. He still has his old hat from the time he worked in the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan put on his same outfit he wore when the it was on business, and shoes on and went outside to meet Soos. They looked each other as if they became good friends after the Mystery Shack was lost.

"Hi Stan," said Soos.

"Hi Soos," said Grunkle Stan as they hugged as friends never been seen in a long time. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, too dude," said Soos. "I see you still need a hair cut."

"Yeah, that's true," said Grunkle Stan as he was touching his longer gray hair. "Hey, I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?", asked Soos.

Grunkle Stan pointed at the front of the shack as the Pine Twins emerge. They looked at him as Soos saw them and his jaws dropped. Seeing the twins as they were missing over the years since they leave, which again, was only two years ago.

"Dipper? Mabel," said Soos as he walk slowly. "Is that you?"

"Hey Soos," said Dipper. "You looked different the last we seen you from these years."

"Hi Soos," said Mabel. "We miss you."

"I miss you dudes too," said Soos as he hugged Dipper and Mabel. "So you dudes will be here again. You guys look the same, but taller."

"Yup, we are staying here to have... another fun summer," said Mabel.

"Yeah Soos, but... can you stop... your crushing us," said Dipper as he was running out of breath.

"Oh sorry," said Soos before he stopped hugging. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't know you guys were coming. Are you guys in middle school?"

"Actually, we're finished with middle school Soos," said Dipper. "We just graduated from middle school."

"Now we're heading to high school," said Mabel before Soos became even more shock to hear the news.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are growing up so fast," said Soos. "And you're lucky too, I brought someone with me to visit Stan."

"Who?", asked the Pine Twins as the same time.

"You'll see," said Soos as he look behind.

From that moment, another car drove next to Soos' car. The car parked in front of the Mystery Shack. The driver then open the door and emerge from the car. The driver is a pale redhead female wear a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots that isn't muddy. Guess who's that person.

"Wendy?", said Dipper.

The redhead turn her attention to the person who called her name. She then saw Grunkle Stan, Dipper, and Mabel. Feeling as she has forgotten them for a long time.

"My God," said Wendy in shock of seeing her formal co-workers as she walked slowly too them. "I thought I had never see you guys again in my life."

"Well we're here now," said Grunkle Stan. "All of us. Two years later."

"Hold on!", said Soos. "I forgot to get someone out."

He then ran to his car as everyone was looking at him. He then take out something out and closed the door. He got something pink that was moving and was making noise.

"Here you go," said Soos before he place a pig to the ground.

This was not an ordinary pig, it was Mabel's pet pig. The pig is a little bit larger than it was two years ago, but who could forget the cute pig Mabel had as a pet.

"Waddles!", shouted Mabel as she ran to the pig and hug it. "How did you get him to be alive for these two lonely years."

"I kept as a pet myself," said Soos as he smile with joy of Waddles as his pet friend. "My girlfriend and I feed him, watch him, and take good care of him."

"Thank you so much Soos," said Mabel as she was still hugging Waddles. "Now all of us are here."

"Okay then," said Grunkle Stan. "Since all of us are here, let's celebrate!"

"Alright," said Soos. "Let's get some sodas and stuff for meeting here again, being co-workers two years ago. Being cool and good friends like we used to be."

Then they all walk in the Mystery Shack and Soos swung the door close in the afternoon of 4:00 p.m. The time when the wind begin to below, the sun begin to set down, and something waiting for them beneath the Mystery Shack.

* * *

**A/N: Well, another well done chapter of "The Evil Falls." Rememder, this is a contest between the stories of "The Evil Falls," and "Shine." These stories are based upon two of the most scariest films every existed. And don't forget, read, review, and vote for my story as the scariest story. Remember, read and review!**

**P.S: If you want more information about the contest/face-off of the two stories, PM me, XxSkullCandyxX, or The Samurai Prince to explain why we're doing a contest.**


End file.
